


Accidental Rescue

by animega123



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animega123/pseuds/animega123
Summary: A small human gets rescued by the crew of the Lost Light... accidentally? Shenanigans ensue





	1. Chapter 1

     This sucked, everything sucked. You get yelled at when working, at home, you just couldn’t get away from it. And now as it was winter there was a huge storm. Things got a little heated at home, so you thought a nice nightly drive would clear your head, of course you thought that. It normally works too… but not this time.

     Should have checked the weather because now you were pulled over on a snow-covered road, and when you finally decided to call for help, no signal. The car gave a few chugging noises before nothing, absolute science. All four wheels buried in snow and ice, and with no heat you were running out of options. That’s where you are now… and because you have made so many good choices that led to this point, why not start walking to find the nearest house or… or honestly whatever you could find that would provide safety.

     Step after step, you kept your wool hat tight to your head, and hands shoved in the remaining warmth of your pockets. The bitter cold wind scraped against your face, each snowflake like a shard of pure ice against your exposed cheeks. Your legs felt weak, and your stomach had gone through whatever you had eaten last and was roaring for more. After walking quite some time you saw a small cave, enough sanctuary for now at least…

     Slowly you trekked through the deep snow, and you thought you saw the faintest of human footprints, but you shrugged it off as you were now exhausted and most likely delirious. Truly you must be seeing things, because as you stepped through the entrance you were surrounded by the glow of overhead lights and surrounded by huge metal crates. In a state of slight shock and amazement you started to walk around, turning the corner of a large metal block you saw… oh god where are you?!

     There was a face sticking out of the metal, face contorted into a permanent scream. After taking in such a sight you covered your mouth, too scared to say a word. Shakily you took a few steps back, and then ran as fast as you could. Darting through the first opening you saw and running down what seemed to be a hallway, your lack of energy started to catch up with you.

     Hiding behind some over sized crates you started to catch your breath. After a few moments you heard a voice over the intercom.

     “Alright hope everyone’s in their seats because we are about to initiate a quantum jump!” A few seconds later the world around you jolted, your head slamming against the wall and sending you into darkness…


	2. Found

     “Primus that was fun! I swear the whole pack of earth wolfs was just a misunderstanding! I thought they looked like normal earth dogs, they looked like normal earth dog!” Swerve was frantically explaining to the much larger and stern mech at his side. “Although I can see how the growling and stuff may have made it a little harder for the humans to like…”

     “Regardless, now you must help move the new cargo and you can think about the impact that your decisions caused.” Ultra Magnus crossed his arms with a huff then pointed to some crates. “There, by the engine room. You’ll start with this stack and I’ll inform you of any other shipments that will need moved soon.

     “Alright alright, there’s only what, like three? No problems Mags! Let me just… What the slag?!” The mini jumped back at the sight of a tiny human passed out behind the crates. Ultra Magnus leaned in to get a closer inspection of what made the other jump.

     “Interesting, how could a human make it on board when the ship was cloaked… I must have a talk with Preceptor and Brainstorm about this malfunction. In the meantime, we must take care of this human. I’ve sent a comm to Ratchet, and he should arrive shortly. You are relieved of your current duties but ONLY due to such extreme circumstances, and under no exception should you spread word of this, is that understood?”

     “It’s a human! A real honest to Primus human! Wow! I mean I know we just saw a bunch on Earth, but now it’s on the ship with us!!” He then received a stern look for the high command officer. “Yeah, got it, no talk of human and I get out of being a cargo drone.” The sound of another mech was approaching, and Ratchet could be seen racing down the hallway.

     “Swerve! What part of no foreign lifeforms on the ship didn’t you understand! Humans are no exception!” The grumpy medic shook his medical kit in frustration after he transformed out of vehicle mode.

     “Doc it wasn’t me! They sneaked here by themselves I swear! Couldn’t do anything with big blue and stern looking over my shoulder after the first incident!” Magnus gave a huff of annoyance.

     “Anyways, it looks like they’re exhausted, must have hit their head when we quantum jumped. Honestly the fact that a human could survive that would shock me but given the history of what has happened on this ship I’m only mildly curious.” Slowly and gently he picked up the human’s form, transforming and carrying them to the med bay for treatment.


	3. Wake

     As you start to stir, bright overhead lights start to flood your vision. You wake to what seems to be a mix between a medical facility and a car repair shop. Large slabs of metal that look like beds and their accompanying equipment are in a neat row against the wall. Your ‘bed’ however has been slightly modified. On top of the metal slab is a makeshift medical gurney.

   “Wh.... where am I?” You muttered to yourself. A slight tingle was present in your arm but however you felt much better, no longer tiered or hungry. Everything just seemed so big! Honestly what had you gotten yourself into??

     Slowly you started to get out of the human bed, and when your weight was completely off it, a small buzzer went off. This was followed by heavy footsteps. Whatever or whoever was coming sounded bigger, much bigger than yourself. So, deciding not to take your chances, you booked it towards the end of the metal platform. Looking to the sides you saw the wires and tubing that purtruded from the machines. Carefully you slid down a long one, much like the firemen in movies.

     Suddenly the footsteps got louder and louder, till you heard the entry slide open.

     “Of course! Fraggin... this couldn’t have been easy of course not!” The voice sounded older and grated, but you simply hid amongst the wires. But then you saw an escape, the door was left open when the large being came in.

     “Ah! I’m sorry Ratchet I was looking after the other patients, they seemed like they’d be out for much longer. W-wait! Little one!” The new being pointed at you as you booked it for the door, just narrowly making it. But you could hear they were catching up at an alarmingly quick rate. But then you saw a small vent. 

     Well beggers can’t be choosers! And then you just went for it. The metal grate was rather large as is, so you were able to slip through with only a small deal of effort.

     “I’ll send a comm to the captains, keep looking for them, we must be careful not to accidentally injure them. Not to mention they’ll need food and water soon.” The taller said. The smaller red and white robot nodded and then started to search down the hallway.

     Well, they seemed nice enough... why did you run? Oh yeah, huge potentially dangerous robots. Better safe than sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know some of the characters you might want the human to run into while ‘on the run’ I have a few in mind but let me know in the comments!


	4. High Command

     “A human?!” Rodimus slammed his servos down on the desk, eyes lit up with delight.

     “Yes, Ratchet took them to the medibay, he said they seemed exhausted but overall in relatively good health.” Ultra Magnus handed over a data pad. “This will require an extensive report and consideration, I assume you know this.” He raised an optic ridge.

     “Sure Mags, but come on, enjoy the moment! The paperwork will be finished soon enough! Let’s-“ the co-captain stopped and raised a digit to his helm. “On second thought, Ratchet just said the human... escaped the med bay? Okay new idea, instead of holding a welcome party at Swerve’s, let’s first find the human.”

     “Rodimus if I may, they are probably too scared right now for a welcome party, but I’m certain we could introduce ourselves.” The sleek white mech approached the captain’s desk.

     “Right, well let’s send out a comm to the ship, no altmodes until the human is found. Easier to not accidentally squish when you have to walk!” He leaned into the ship’s comm and sent out the message. “Hello Lost Light, it seems we picked up a human guest after our last stop. That being said, they’re still sorta escaped? No, on the run? Whatever, basically there’s a human running loose on this ship and no altmode or you might squish them!”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

     Okay, they’ve seemed to walk past. You slipped out the vent and started to walk down the large corridor, sticking as close to the wall as possible. Then you heard more footsteps, great. You had heard a muffled message, but the vent blocked out most overhead noise.

     “Hey! Wait!” A large red and orange bot came barreling towards you. Without enough time to think, and you hadn’t gone too far from your vent, you popped right back in. This time however, just inside wasn’t enough as a metal hand started to pry off the vent.

     “It’s okay I promise!” Yeah you were having none of that, so you started to run deep into the vent juuuuust far enough away from the grabbing hand.

     “Rodimus! What did I say about your presence! Charging towards them probably terrified them!” More loud footsteps approached, and then a white face and blue eyes filled the opening.

     “I’m sorry for my captain’s initial appearance but do not worry, we mean nothing but peace.” The face was then pushed out the way to be replaced by the red one. 

     “Yeah sorry about that! I just got excited I promise!” 

      And off you went again, as calming as the white bot was, the red one, although seemingly nice enough did stick his entire arm up the vent like a cat chasing a mouse... 


	5. Science Bros

     "I said it was a cloaking mechanism, not a barrier of any sort." Perceptor folded his arms with a huff at the enforcer. "I was told a cloaking device was all the ship required as it was highly unlikely that any organism, let alone a human, would be in that location. One would think at least the primitive survival instinct would keep them out of those woods and even cautious of the current meteorological conditions!" 

     "Understood. I'll take note for future safety plans but perhaps the next research could provide the benefits of cloak and barrier?" Ultra Magnus pulled out a datapad, taking note.

     "Of course! Not a problem!" Brainstorm said as he descended from the ceiling upside down on a set of suspension chains.

     "Remind me, why do you choose to orient yourself that way when it clearly raises several safety concerns?" The large mech questioned.

     "'Cause I can! Besides I haven't messed anything up doing this and it's fun! F-U-N you get that, right Ultra Magnus?" He then flipped back to stand upright on his pedes.

     "Right... regardless keep your optics out for the human, and I suspect we will need arrangements engineered suitable for their size. Once the human is found anticipate a few short orders from Ratchet to best suit their needs." With orders given the enforcer was out the door, closing behind and leaving the two scientists to their studies.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

     How long could an air vent possibly be?! It was big enough for one of those robots to maneuver through easily, but you were just getting so tired of walking! Soon you came across another opening in the vent. This time it looked as though it was near the ceiling of the room. Leaning in closer you saw that it was in fact a science type lab. How interesting! You also heard some voices, and then two of those robots came into view.

     "Hey Percy you got the bouncy material? I think it would make a great berth for the little human!" The teal mechanism spoke.

     "We are not using that, it's only used in emergency force absorbing situations and we only have a limited amount. That and considering the average metrics of a human, one bounce would send them as you'd put it 'sky high'." The red robot said, gesturing to a weird blue substance placed below the vent. You leaned in closer and... crap! 

     The bolts of the vent gave way and sent you plummeting towards the substance, although it did send you flying across the table, you're lucky it caught your fall. The scientists took a few steps back, awe struck and overall surprised. When you finally got your bearings back on your feet, you came face to face with two sets of glowing eyes.

     "Wow! They weren't kidding! A real live human! So whatcha think? That stuff is super fun and bouncy, perfect for a berth right?" The teal one leaned in.

     "Brainstorm now is not the time! Please excuse him, my name is Perceptor, and this is Brainstrom." He gestured to the other. "Now, the fall should have been absorbed, but are you quite alright?" He raised an optic ridge in question.

     "Y-yeah I'm okay... let me just..." and with that you darted behind one of the many objects cluttering the desk. You scanned the room, before seeing a metal hand start to close in on you. Quickly you ran to a length of chain to the side of the table, not exactly sure what they were used for...

     "Careful! Those aren't calibrated to your weight!!" Brainstorm came charging at you, but the chains had other plans and sent you flying straight up in the air. You held on as tightly as you could as the chains seemed to try and throw you off. At last Brainstorm had grabbed one end, the abrupt stop sending you soaring. This time through an open shoot near the ground. In the few seconds you could actually see, it looked as though it was meant for rags and other sort of soiled laundry.

     Head over heals you went tumbling down a seemingly endless shoot. If the saying goes that when you hit your head you see stars, you were seeing an entire freaking galaxy. However even though it felt overwhelmingly endless, you eventually landed with a soft poof into an extremely large hamper. Looking up the shoot from where you had fallen you could hear ever so faint talking.

     "Ultra Magnus is going to kill me...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the short delay in the chapter I was a little under the weather! I had fun writing this one, and I am still open for any sort of suggestions of mechs you'd like to encounter. Also, props to anyone who gets the bouncy gel reference. (hint: it's not in the transformers universe)


	6. At Least this One's Less Chaotic

      A while had passed as you sat laying in what you assumed was a large hamper, it smelled like a mechanic’s garage. None the less it was a much welcomed break after the non-stop chaos that had unfolded. You were hungry, not sure of this new place, just so much stuff happening all at once, just overwhelming.

      You felt a small nudge and a beep, pulling you out of your thoughts and back to the situation at hand. Looking up you saw a single optic, three clawed hands, and a tiny square body with a medical cross-like symbol. It was about your size and nowhere near as intimidating as the bigger creatures you had seen. You gave a small wave, figuring it was relatively safe since it looked like you could take it in a fight, if it wasn’t armed that is.

      “Beep!” it chirped, scanning you with a red beam.

      “Woah okay! What was that?” You tried to stand up, but the soft cloth around you made that task basically as impossible of escaping a McDonald’s ball pit.

      The small bot then scooped you up and started to carry you off to who knows where. Frantically you pushed and hit the thing just so it would let go! As it flew higher you could feel your heart rate increase. It chirped again and started flying closer to the ground almost as in response, allowing you to calm slightly. Admittedly you felt somewhat guilty since it looked a little cute and here you were taking swings at it…But you don’t know where it’s taking you and that’s never good!

      You landed a swing that seemed to stun it for a short while, letting you climb out of it’s grip and hop safely to the ground. A large door was open, and frankly you were tired of crawling around the air vents, so you went for it.

      The room was nice, comforting in a way. There was a desk, what looked like a metal cot with accompanying chair. Off to one side there seemed to be model ships neatly lined on a book shelf and freshly dusted. Honestly the collection was quite impressive! You made your way around the room, trying to stay out of the open whenever possible. In the distance you could hear some footsteps… they were soft but still held the weight of another large being.

      Quickly you scrambled to an open box that sat next to the cot, climbing in for cover. Looking through the punched out handle like those found on typical cardboard boxes you had a good look at a part of the room. In walked a thin, orange mech, one that if you weren’t looking for you feel you could have easily missed.

      He closed the door and walked over to the desk, pulling out a metal pad of some sort. A few moments passed and he kept working on something, so you leaned forward just ever so slightly, trying to get just a peak… That was a mistake. The box leaned forward, dumping you and it’s miscellaneous contents onto the floor. You just froze, maybe he didn’t see you?

      “Well hello there. I was wondering how long you’d stay still. That was quite a long time, impressive! My name’s Rung and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He tilted his head and gave a warm and friendly smile.

      So his name’s Rung… he seems nice.


	7. No More Running

            “Um… hi?” You gave a timid wave. Rung put down what he was holding to give you his full attention.

            “This is probably a very scary situation for you, but don’t worry. Every mech on this ship is looking for you, to make sure you’re safe. It may be a little hard for you to trust us, we are quite different beings after all. However, I assure you that we mean you no harm and if there is any way I can be of assistance just let me know and I’ll certainly try my best to accommodate.” He then pointed to the box you had toppled over. “In that box you’ll find some human appropriate snacks and a blanket. It’s not much but I’m sure you’re in need of food and rest.”

            That was it, he was so nice, so sincere… you were so…tired. Under the stress and new environment quiet sniffles escaped you. You needed help, you’re confused, you just wanted to go take a nap at the least!

            Looking through the contents of the toppled box you found a few granola bars and a thick fuzzy blanket. Unwrapping the packaging you took a big bite, and then wrapped yourself tightly in the new fabric.

            “Where am I? Who or what are you and the others on this ship? I was just looking for cover, and now I’m… well I don’t know anything about this place to be honest…” You continued to snuggle up and munch on the snacks.

            “You are currently on the Lost Light, a spaceship of sorts. Myself, and the others on this ship are Cybertronians, basically mechanical life forms. Now, all of high command is looking for you. I do have to let them know you are here, but I won’t tell them until you’d like me to. Or if you try to run then I’ll have to tell them regardless.” The mech folded his hands, a calm air around him, one that made it easy to talk.

            “So, I’m in space…I mean the cyber … cybertronians? The others, on the ship and you are sorta the only way I’m gonna get back home, so I guess I have to trust you huh.” A large sigh escaped you. No one had tried to hurt you, catch you yeah, but maybe they don’t want an alien running around their ship. Well, to them you’re an alien, to you they’re the aliens, it’s all perspective.

            “I’m afraid so, but your trust isn’t misplaced in the slightest. I’m sure you’ll even make new friends while you’re here.” The orange mech smiled… maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

            “I guess you can call them. The high command or whoever.”

            “Alright, if you’re sure you’re ready.” Rung reached to what looked like an office phone of sorts.

            “Wait!” You exclaimed, making the mech pause, phone in hand. “Just tell them not to try to grab me… sorta tired of that… And if the red one is coming, I think someone said his name was Rodi-something or other, but tell him not to run at me. That was terrifying!”

            “Not a problem, I’ll be sure to mention that.” He started to call “Hello, yes, no this is Rung, you should have caller ID. Anyways, I have the human.”


End file.
